


Awaken Desires

by mrgoldsdearie, TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: The Kinky Sexcapades of Edward Cobblepot-Nygma [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bisexual Oswald, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Fem!Oswald, Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Oswald and Ostara want to play a game with Ed, all he has to do is watch them have sex without coming or making any noise. If he wins he can do whatever he wants with Mama and Daddy, if he loses, there will be consequences.





	Awaken Desires

Edward settled against the headboard obediently as he waited for his wife and husband to join him. Edward had come home early and had been greeted by a delicious supper of steak and potatoes with red wine sauce and fresh homemade bread, still steaming, and a note instructing him to go straight to the bedroom after he'd eaten.

Doing as told, Ed was greeted by fresh pink rose petals elegantly sprinkled across the bed and a bottle of champagne. On the pillow was another note instructing him to strip down to nothing but his birthday suit and put on the robe he shares with Oswald over his stunning body, then light the lavender scented candles around the room. Once he'd done everything that was asked of him, Edward relaxes in the bed until Oswald and Ostara returned for the evening.

Edward is on his third glass of champagne, reading calmly through a novel he'd started last night when he heard the voices of his spouses downstairs along with a faint rattling of dishes following their heavenly voices. Edward had assumed they'd be eating before joining him.

Returning to his book, Ed lost himself in the pages and was only coaxed back into reality by the uneven thuds of his husband's waddle with his cane coming down the hall—along with a soft clacking of high-heels not far behind him.

The door opened and Ed placed his bookmark on the page and set it aside.

"Good, you did exactly as we asked," Oswald praised and slid off his shoes, stowing them and the pink pumps his wife just slipped off of her feet on the shoe rack in their large walk-in closet.

"Do I get a reward?" Ed teased, a warm bubble forming in his head which was aided by the buzz of liquor.

"Hmmm, what do you think dear, does our little boy deserve a reward?" Oswald asked, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Yes, I think so." She laid her head back against Oswald's shoulder and slowly sways her hips. "How about we strip for him, nice and slow." She winks at Edward. "Would you like that, baby?"

Ed shuddered, blood turning to fire in his veins and heating up his insides while the warm bubble expanded. He wasn't fully in subspace yet, but he was relaxed and edging farther into the void he always slipped into when his lover's played this game. "Yes, Mama," he cooed, sweetly.

"Good boy." With that, Ostara turned in Oswald's arms, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and seal their lips together.

Ed watched and felt the fire in his body swell filling his chest and making his heart beat faster as he ached with desire.

Oswald's hands ran up and down his wife's back—feeling her muscles lightly tremble under his gentle touch—and teased at the zipper of her knee-length pink floral dress.

A small moan escaped Edward as he witnesses one of his wife's hands slid up to pull on the short raven hairs at the back of Oswald's head while the other hand falls down to untuck the shorter man's dress shirt—making him the one quivering under her control. They pulled apart with a soft wet sound and Ostara nips at Oswald's lower lip—never getting enough of his delicious flesh. She doesn't take her eyes off of him as she sucked his lip between hers, making Oswald hum quietly.

Oswald's fingers finally undid the zip on Ostara's dress and she allowed it to slide naturally down her body.

Now dressed in only her pink lace bra and white leggings, she turns her back to Oswald and cuts her eyes up at Edward, as she slowly bends down to pick up the dress—rubbing her ass playfully against Oswald's crotch.

"Ughn," Edward grunts in reposed to the show, feeling the ghostly brush of her ass against his cock. Oswald is so lucky right now.

She stands up straight and takes the dress to the chair in front of the bay window—which is illuminating a soft glow of the moon's light directly into their bedroom—and glides over by the bed to grab the remote control off the dresser. She pushes a button on the stereo remote and a slow jazz song starts to play.

Ed moaned again and shivered with desire as the saxophone came on. The music filled Edward's body with its rhythm, kindling the embers of passion coiling inside him into an inferno that left him physically burning for his lovers. The music and the sight of his spouses—now back entwined in each other's arms—are erotically pleasing which rushes volcanic blood to his center.

Ostara sways with the music, rutting herself against Oswald's thigh, as she slowly undoes his tie, removing it along with the dark purple suit jacket Oswald is wearing and immediately tosses them to the chair. She then starts undoing Oswald's vest and he melted against her as they swayed with each other's movements, grinding in a sensual rhythm.

Oswald latches his lips onto hers and licked her mouth rubbing his tongue against hers in a hot, slow, drag. Her pulse raced as Oswald slid his hands up along her smooth thighs, delicately coaxing her to his will. A rosy tinge spread across her chest, her body glowing hot under his sensual touch. Her nipples stiffen inside the fabric of her bra and she moaned softly as she wove her fingers into his hair—all while her pussy grew wet with anticipation.  

They danced and kissed for several more moments, touching, caressing, and savoring each other. She squirmed with excitement when Oswald pulled his lips away and her clit puffed out for attention when his hand moved further up her thigh. She tilted her head to drag her lips across his jaw, as she feels him unhook her bra and cast it away. She licked across the shell of his ear and whispered a little plan that came to her as she was undressing him. It wasn't originally what she and Oswald had planned for the night, but she had no doubt that the men she loved would go along with it.

Oswald moaned in response and gave her large, soft, breasts a firm squeeze, they jiggled in his hand with his movement.

"Oswald!", she giggles and playfully smacks his hand away.

"You know you like it," he says with a smirk.

"I do, but I didn't expect that as your answer."

"Answer to what?" Edward asks.

"You'll see, sweetie," she answers and starts put away the clothing that was haphazardly tossed around, as she sways and dances across the room to soak up all the attention Ed was giving her.

As she dances like the elegant angel her husbands think of her as, Oswald removed his shirt before rejoining his wife and danced to the bed. His movements were slower, more calculated to compensate for his leg and it made the slow drag of the trumpet in the music playing stand out over the bellowing soulful bass of the saxophone.

Oswald stops next to Ed and motioned for the taller man to face him. Ed swung his long legs over the side of the bed, unable to keep himself from timing the movements to the song.

Ostara stands behind Oswald and grips his waist as she swung her hips and rubbed against him. As Oswald smirked, he swung Ostara around to perch on Ed's lap and she couldn't stop laughing at the sudden act.

Edward's hands twitched at his side, wanting to hold her but not sure if he was allowed yet.

“It's ok angel—" she slowly rolls her hips— "you can touch Mama.”

As soon as she finished speaking, Ed's hands came up to cup her full hips and Ostara turns her face to him to start trailing kisses up and down his neck. She sucks and nibbles in all the right places she knew would make him squirm, and his cock twitch.

While her lips gifted Ed's sensitive flesh with sweet kisses, her fingers danced across Oswald's belt and undid it. Oswald slid the belt off and dropped his pants and underwear, which finally freed his engorged cock from the constriction of his clothing. His full erection bobbles as he kicked the garments to the side.

“Oswald, put your laundry up," Ostara says between kisses against Edward's skin. "You know how Ed worries about a mess and you have such nice clothes to just be kicking them around.”

Oswald groaned but bent to collect his clothes.

Ostara then cleared her throat and brought Ed's hands to the waist of her leggings. “Go on, baby, undress Mama.”

With shaky fingers and a smug smirk, Edward unexpectedly gripped at her cunt, feeling her saturation through the thin fabric. She moans as he rubs his fingers over her and she loses concentration in the moment.

“Ah… Ah!” She grabs hold of his shoulder and opens her eyes, taking back control. “M-Mama didn't say you could touch me there.” She slapped his hand away. “Don't be a bad boy.”

Edward lowered his head in shame. “I'm sorry.”

She gently lifts his head and looks him in his gorgeous brown eyes. “Don't be sorry, just do what Mama says.”

“Yes, ma'am.” He slowly lifted his hand again and slid her leggings, along with the damp panties, down. She lifted herself off his lap to pull them all the way off and holds them out for Oswald to take to the hamper. "Thank you, honey," she says when he gently grabs her clothes.

Oswald nods and puts them away,

She leaned back over and nipped at her tall lover's earlobe. “Wanna play a game sweetie?”, she asks

“A game, Mama?”, Edward questions. He had been wondering what they whispered about earlier.

Ostara hummed and pulled the tie of Ed's robe open revealing part of his nude figure to her heated gaze. “Go to the box of toys and Mama will explain the rules.” she stands up from his lap.

Ed nodded and moved to the foot of the bed to the wooden chest that Ostara had teasingly painted “toys” onto. He opened it and turned to look back as Ostara, waiting patiently for her next instruction.

She crawls into the bed and stands up on her knees in the middle of the mattress. “Get the silk scarf,” she instructed, leaning back against Oswald as soon as he returned to the bed and stood on his knees behind her.

The taller man did as was told and crawls up the bed, passing his spouses and sits at the head of the bed with his back against the headboard.

“Thank you," she says graciously. "Now, Daddy's gonna tie you up and you're going to watch us while we make love," she finally tells Edward her plan. "If you cum or get too loud, you lose and then we'll have to punish you. Understand?”

“Yes, Mama. But, what if I win?” Ed asked mischievously.

“I was getting to that. Go on Daddy, tell our baby what he gets if he wins,” she breathes, rolling her hips to rub her ass against Oswald's hard cock again.

“Uhn!", he grunts, trying not to allow her movements to take over him just yet. "Well, if you win, you can have Mama and Daddy in any position you want. Any toys you want. Anything.”

Edward's eyes darkened and his breath left him in a low moan as his hips twitched forward. He slid the robe off and hung it on the back of the bed. He then raised his arms above his head and crossed them at the wrist. He got himself ready for them without uttering a word.

Oswald straddled him and wrapped the silk around his wrists and tied them to the headboard.

Ed tested the knots and smiled up at Oswald when they held.

“Oh, aren't you a pretty little thing,” Oswald purred and kissed him softly, slowly grinding himself against Edward so that their cocks brush against each other—teasing the tied man just a little and testing Edward's ability to stick to the rules. “Remember, stay quiet. No moaning or talking or screaming.” Oswald slid off Ed's body and back down to the middle of the bed where Ostara was still on her knees continuing to sway to the music while teasing her own hardened nipples.

Oswald smirked and got behind her. His cock brushed against her crack when he replaces one of the hands on her breast with his own while the other parked at her hip. He started to slowly grind against her gorgeous round ass while his fingers pinched and rolled the rosy pink flesh of her nipple.

“Mmm, Daddy," she moaned deliciously. "You know just what I like, don't you?”

“To be fair, this—" he brought his other hand up to fondle her other breast and squeeze them both roughly—“is more for my enjoyment.” He bucked his hips against her ass hard once, and then twice.

“Ah! Ah!" Her body jerks when he crashed against her. "You fucking tease,” she joked and reached back to yank on his hair. “Why don't you stop teasing and give me what I really fucking want?”

“I know what you want. You want me to keep teasing you,” he whispers in the shell of her ear and slides his right hand from her breast to the swelled lips between her thighs. He curled his fingers over her neatly trimmed dark curls, then dips one between her folds and quickly flicks it over her hardened bud, causing her body to shiver. “How’s that for teasing?”

“Ah…. More,” she breathed. The muscles in her legs and back grew tense as Oswald fondled her clit a little more, alternating between slow and quick passes to keep her on edge. “Don’t stop.” She urged breathlessly, desperate for him to continue his tease, already feeling close as he pushed his wet digit inside of her tight slit, but he promptly removed it. He only needed to get it nice and slick for what he plans to do next.

He licks the side of her neck before whispering in her ear, “Bend over," he speaks between clenched teeth.

She complies with his wishes, while still facing Edward, she holds herself up with her left arm as her right hand is behind her keeping her ass cheeks separated.

Oswald coats her hole with the juices of her sex before slipping his middle finger inside.

She moans to the pressure of the thick finger entering her. “Oh, Oswald, you’re—you're such an ass whore.”

“I know.” He slowly pumps his finger inside and grips her other ass cheek to open her wider.

There was a small whimper from Ed and Oswald felt a smile tug on his lips. “I thought I'd put on an interesting show for our audience. He's being so good, isn't he?”

Ostara body stiffens as Oswald plays with her ass just the way she loves it. She turned her gaze to Edward, licking her lips at the sight of him trembling and flushed with his cock pointing straight at the ceiling. His eyes met hers and his mouth opened to speak but he snapped it shut with a low moan. It wasn't loud enough to break the rules.

Oswald's rigid cock drips clear fluids as he drives his finger inside her ass again and again before quickly pulling it out, leaving her pink muscle fluttering around the sudden emptiness. He smelled his finger and the aroma shot thrills down his spine. He then licks the familiar flavor from the digit and smacked her ass firmly. “You can lay down on the bed now, sexy.”

Panting, Ostara picks herself up and turned to Oswald. She kissed him intensely, scraping her painted nail down his bare chest before lying lengthwise on the bed. “You're right,” she finally answers to the comment about Edward being a good boy. “He really is obedient.” She beckons Oswald with a come-hither motion of her finger. “Now let's give him more of a show,”

“I love how bossy you sound,” he purred, as he crawled over her and rests his hips between her open legs—his drooling cock grazing the brim of her folds. He leans down to her and attached his lips to her jaw, kissing and licking her neck.

“I'm a little surprised that someone as absolutely rotten as you are likes when I'm bossy. You're such a fucking lush,” she says playfully, “You're the biggest drama queen I kno-Ah!” She unable to finish her statement when Oswald soothes the bites on her neck with a swipe of his tongue and a chaste kiss on the quickly forming bruise.

“I think you meant drama king," he vibrates on her flesh.

Ostara giggled and pulled Oswald up to start nibbling sweetly on his lower lip before slipping her tongue inside to tenderly tease his own slick muscle into a playful dance that quickly turned from a battle for dominance into a soft romantic kiss. She slides her hand down his back, feeling him melt into her. He breaks their connection and the wet sound of their separation was soon joined by a low whimper coming from Edward's direction. Lost in just the sensation of his wife Oswald smirked against her lips before pulling back to suck in much-needed oxygen.

A soft smile spread across his face and his heart constricted in his chest. Ostara was sprawled beneath him, short black hair mussed and blue eyes were blown wide. Her lips were bright pink and a delicate rosy blush had spread across her face and ears. Her legs are wrapped around him and her throbbing pussy leaks onto the bedding, aching for more attention

“I love you,” Oswald breathed kissing her softly once more. Ostara's eyes misted but she quickly blinked away her tears—suddenly filled with a deep devotion she feels for Oswald. Moments like these when it's just the two of them are rare, but they always make the best of them.

Edward enjoys watching how passionate they can be with only each other. He knows they love each other just as much as they love him.

“I love you too,” she whispered back to Oswald and leaned up to nuzzle a kiss on his cheek.

_(There was a time when Oswald had felt horrible for thinking of his childhood friend like this. Especially after he'd met Edward and fell in love. Granted he hadn't felt that way immediately and had been rather upset watching Ostara flirt with and coddle the lanky man. Oswald had been so confused and jealous that when he came home, after the incident at the Sirens during his election party, and gone to make Ed some tea, he had returned to the sight of Ostara straddling Edward's lap and kissing._

_Oswald snapped in that moment and shoved the tea into Ed's hands before storming off. A few seconds later Ostara had spun him around and kissed him as well._

_“You idiot!", she shouted. "I almost lost both of you tonight. What would I do without the men I love?”_

_“You love me?” Oswald couldn't believe the words he heard._

_“I love both of you, Oswald.”_

_Oswald still wasn't sure as to what was really happening, but he allowed himself to be pulled back to the couch and sat next to a wide-eyed Edward. Almost as soon as he’d sat down he felt the ache in his chest explode outward and he leaned forward to start gently kissing the ring of bruises on Ed's throat. “I love you, Ed.”_

_“Y-You...but, you can't.”_

_Oswald’s heart broke when Edward muttered those words._

_“I'm sorry, I'm not Ostara. I'm not a gorgeous woman who can give you what you want, but I still love you. Both of you." Oswald admitted. I was the hardest things he's ever done._

_“Edward,” Ostara started but cut off when Ed stifled a sob._

_“You can't both love me," Edward spoke. "No one can...it’s not possible. Nobody….I...I don't deserve it.”_

_“Oh Ed,” she sighed and sat on his other side. Oswald and Ostara had both leaned forward, wrapping him in their arms and pressing kisses to any skin they could reach. Edward started sobbing, occasionally stopping to cough as his crying strained his sore throat._

_Oswald started leaning back, pulling Ed with him so he rested on Oswald's chest. Ostara followed, shifting so that Ed's legs were on her lap and she was leaning over him. They continued to soothe him, murmuring words of praise and love and running fingers through his hair.)_

Now as Oswald continued to trail his lips across his wife's body he couldn't imagine his life any other way. Moving back to his wife's lips he kisses her sweetly once more before thrusting into the warmth between her thighs, too emotional to bother with teasing her like he'd planned. Ostara throws her head back to moan and drifts her arms down to take firm handfuls of Oswald's ass.

“So much for the long game,” she teased, smacking the short man's ass lightly.

Oswald clenched his cheeks in response and slows his thrusts inside of Ostara's dripping cunt. “Sorry, I just couldn't help myself.” And Ostara understands.

As much as she loves Ed and loves taking care of him, so much of their relationship has been centered around him. On making him feel better and erasing the scars of his past. For her and Oswald sex has never been as important as the little gestures of affection. They enjoy making their partner feel good and feel cherished so the lack of intimacy between the two of them has never been an issue, but when it is just the two of them it feels like they can never get enough.

Perhaps that's not the right way to describe it. She and Oswald had spent the majority of their lives being intimate with each other. Hugs and cuddles as children and kisses on the hand and cheek as adults. It's this new element of their relationship they haven't explored yet. The romantic and sexual side is still new to them because so much time has been spent on Edward.

However, Edward doesn't need to know this because it will upset him, make him feel selfish and it's not his fault. Ostara doesn't regret it and knows Oswald doesn't either, but the lack of intimacy between her and Oswald made them yearn for each other more and more that even having him inside her right now felt overwhelming. He was so hot and big inside her that it felt like he was burning her up and tearing her apart only to glue the pieces back together with sweet kisses and gentle touches.

“I know, please, I know. I need you,” she whimpers and wraps her legs around his waist, dragging him down. Closer. Always closer. This moment has played in her mind and in her fantasies so often that she feels herself shaking. It feels so good, so much better than her fantasies, that she tightens around him like a vice and stiffens, shuddering through a wave of pleasure that leaves her weak. Oswald slows, unable to thrust as harshly with the way his wife's walls are clamped around him. She gyrates her hips in time to the rhythm of his gentle drive, kissing and sucking on his lips—never getting enough of his taste.

The slow roll of his hips is driving her wild and she wanted more, harder, faster. Unaware that she had started chanting this in a high whining voice, and he listened to her every word. Harder. Faster. His hunger for her grew more intense as her warm, wet, walls tightened around his cock. Welcoming him with every lunge.

Her hips worked furiously to meet his thrusts and her hands grasp desperately at his sweaty flesh. Their bodies melt together in a deeply intimate way only they could understand—giving into desires they'd once tried to fight. The two of them lost themselves to the passion of their lovemaking, completely forgetting Ed for a moment.

Edward watched, eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of his spouses. Wide hips rose in perfect sync with Oswald's rapidly increasing thrusts. The sight of Ostara's face as Oswald animalistically pumped his cock into her was intoxicating and knowing what she was feeling, having been fucked by Oswald multiple times, made the trembling sensation up his ass even better. He could feel the phantom thrusts of Oswald's thick cock, ripping him open with no desire to stop. Even though he isn't being touched, Edward can still feel himself getting fucked.

Biting back a loud moan Ed continued to tremble with the ghostly feeling of Oswald's cock. It also occurred to him that he knew what Oswald was feeling too, the tight, wet, warmth of Ostara's pussy eating his cock. The thought made his dick ooze more clear liquid down his shaft. Both of those feelings swept through him and he thrashed against his restraints. Gasping loudly and throwing his head back Edward fought to control himself.

It wasn't just knowing how good they both felt, it was also the intimacy between them. Both Oswald and Ostara were beautiful and wild in their passion, and the intensity of the moment threatened to overwhelm him.

“Ah! Os, there. Oh, fuck! Right there, cum—cum in me, baby….”, she purred, digging her nails into Oswald's back. Her large breasts jiggle with the movements of their bodies, as Oswald impaled his cock deep inside. “Fuck me!”

Oswald groaned in response and sat back on his knees, using his bruising grip on Ostara’s hips to lift her. Her thighs clamped tighter around his waist and she bucked wildly trying desperately to match the harsh thrusts of her husband. “Ah, ah, ah!”, she moaned loud and quick as he hunched over her to rock even deeper into his wife's soaking cunt. Her juices mix with his and it drips down between her thighs.

His eyes locked onto her breasts that bounced enticingly with each powerful thrust of his cock. Bending farther over he latched onto her pebbled nipple and slid one hand up to pinch and play with the other. The added stimulation made her cry out even louder and contract around Oswald's member.

She was getting close and it felt like they'd only just started. Or maybe they'd been going for hours. She couldn't tell with the burning fire scorching through her body and blanking her mind, she just knew she didn't want it to end.

“Oswald, I-I'm-oh! Close!” The warm, slick, velvety walls of her entrance clamped down around Oswald's penetrating rod. The overwhelming sensation from earlier returns and she shakes with the waves of pleasure that threatened to take her. She slips her hand down to her drooling petals and swirls her fingers over her erect clit.

Oswald didn't stop thrusting, bathing his cock in his wife's sweet juices. Behind him, he heard a stifled moan, and technically Ed should have lost, but he was too distracted by his own swiftly approaching release to care. Unlatching from his wife's oversensitive and puffy nipples to flip them over so that her gorgeous body is towering over his—heavy breasts graciously dancing in his face.

Ostara braced herself on her husband's slender chest, digging her nails in as she forced herself to meet his erratic upward thrusts. Both Oswald and Edward were enraptured by the sight of a thoroughly wrecked Ostara bouncing on Oswald's cock. Unable to continue, her arms slid out beneath her and she collapsed against Oswald's heaving chest.

Oswald groaned and gripped her hips again, planting his feet down flat on the mattress to thrust harder into her drooling pussy. “Ah…. Ah….. Fuck…”, he moans between his powerful bucks.

Ostara slid one hand down from underneath her quivering body to flick at her own on swollen clit.

“Ostara! I can't-ah! Ah!” The back of his head digs into the mattress, as his heavy balls begin to quiver with his approaching climax.

“It's okay, baby.” She sluggishly lifts herself and lays her hand flat against his bare chest, never removing the other hand from between her folds. She grinds her cunt against him with vigor, pushing him closer and closer to the edge until he plummets. “Go—go on, sweetie,” he says breathlessly, gazing down at him with devotion in her eyes. “Let it all go-Oh! Oh!” She rocks her hips and her head lolls. “Cum inside me! Please, Oswald!... I fucking crave it,” she snarls through her teeth.

Oswald spasmed as he turned a bright shade of pink on every inch of his body, as he neared the brink of orgasm. His grip tightened on his wife's hips, holding her down against him as he helped to keep her balanced above him. “Ungh,” he groaned in ecstasy and his eyes roll back as his trembling balls smack endlessly against her ass. The pulsation at the base of his shaft becomes too much for Oswald to further hold back. His body vibrates as the force of his release raged through his core and he expelled a thick sporadic squirt of cum deep inside her pulsating entrance.

Ostara fevered breaths filled their large room with the finger that had been relentlessly stimulating her clit was pressed suddenly against the throbbing pink bud, trapped between her and Oswald's desperate grasp. Her muscles began to clench around Oswald's cock as he thrusts it with increased vigor between her hot, wet walls—even though he has already spilled his load.  The pressure against her clit and the feeling of Oswald's warm cum oozing out of her made her quickly approach her second climax. Pressure coiled deep within her heated core, tighter and tighter until she could no longer hold back her release. She dipped her head back and lurched her hips forward, crying out in bliss, surrendering to the intense explosion of pleasure between her thighs. Her muscles pulsed hard and fast around her husband's cock, and she melted into him, bathing his twitching cock with her sweet juices.

She laid in her husband's arms trembling and gasping for breath for a couple of minutes before she finally noticed the small sobbing sound. Picking her head up from Oswald's heaving chest, she locked eyes with Edward, who was trembling with a painfully hard cock and crying in desperation.

“Oh, Mama’s poor baby,” she cooed. Shakily removing herself from Oswald, she crawled over to Ed and untied his wrists with shaky fingers. “Such a good boy, being so quiet and patient. Shhh, Mama's got you,” she soothed, kissing his cheeks. “Do you want to come baby?”

“Y-yes, p-p-please,” he asked in a shaky voice. Ostara nodded and settled against Ed's side, tilting his head gently to the side to meet her lips in a gentle kiss.

Oswald came to his other side and started kissing his neck and gently rubbing his arms and wrists, soothing the red marks caused by Ed's subconscious straining. Ostara slid a hand down his chest and wrapped her slim, delicate fingers around his weeping cock.

“We're so proud of you, Ed. You won the game. Once Mama helps you get some relief we can do whatever you want. Or we can wait and do it tomorrow or in the morning.”

Ed whimpered, twitching up into Ostara's slowly pumping fist.

“I-I don't know. I can't think. Please, j-just please, make me come,” he cried.

Oswald hushed him, kissing him softly and sucking on his bottom lip, which he’d torn up by biting it in an attempt to stay quiet. Tears still clung to his eyelashes and he was shaking so hard Oswald was worried he'd hurt himself. “Breathe, angel. Take some deep breaths for Daddy.... That's it, good job, Ed. Just relax and let Mama and Daddy take care of you.”

Ed keened and spilled his release over Ostara's hand. A small hiccuping sob escaped him and he tried to pull away and curl into a fetal position. Unable to do so because he was between his spouses he settled for covering his face with his arms.

“Eddie, angel, what's wrong?” Oswald asked in a frantic voice. Ed sobbed again and twisted onto his side to hid his face more effectively in the pillow.

“Darling? What is it? Please, tell us,” Ostara said softly, not sure whether or not playing her role as Mama would help or not.

“I-I…I'm….,” his response was muffled and he stopped to let another sob shudder through him. “I'm sorry. I don’t mean to be selfish.”

“What gave you that idea?” Oswald asks.

“You always take care of me and you don't get any time together," Edward confessed. "And that's all my fault." He could tell by the way they made love, so passionate and inmate, knowing each other's body and hungry for the other, that they have been so starved for each other's touch.

Oswald and Ostara locked eyes and both felt a little guilty for thinking the same thing.

“Edward, you are not selfish. We take care of you because we love you. When we met you, you were sad and lonely and all these terrible things that weighed you down,” Ostara spoke softly. “We wanted you to get better first, and you have, you've grown so much." She cups his cheek. "You're more confident and you're happier. Now that you're growing up Mommy and Daddy can start sneaking away for ‘private time’.”

Ed laughed weakly at the joke and turned his face to peer up at his lovers. “You really don't mind? I know I'm in the way and-” he stopped himself, swallowing down words he'd heard screamed at him endlessly, like a broken record.

Ostara put one hand on Ed's chin and forced him to fully turn his head and meet her gaze. “Edward Nygma-Cobblepot, you are not in the way, or anything else that, and I hesitate to use the word, _man_ said." She didn't want to mention Edward's real father. " You are handsome, intelligent, and perfect the way you are. Do you understand  me?”

Edward sniffed. “Yes, ma’am.”

Oswald leaned over and started kissing his way across Ed's jaw, pausing at his ear to whisper, “Besides, now you have a Daddy who loves you. Go on, angel, tell Daddy what you want for being a good boy during our game?”

Ed groaned, cock twitching slowly back to attention. “Anything?”

“That's what we said, and would we lie to you?” Ostara purred.

“I want to be inside Daddy and make him scream." His eyes darkened, gazing at Oswald. "Then once I've stretched him open on my thick cock, I want Mama to use her new toy and help me fuck you.”

Oswald blinked, brain processing exactly what that meant.

“This is revenge for fucking you unconscious last time isn't it?”

Ed grinned, playfully looking away and humming innocently.

“Why would you think that, Daddy? I just want you to know how amazing it feels to have two thick, hard, hot cocks stretch you thin and endlessly pound against your prostate. It's fucking paradise.”

Oswald huffed a laugh and pinched Ed's ass. “Such a bad boy, talking so dirty.”

“But it's so good,” Ostara replies playfully.

Edward laughed, turning to face Oswald and kissing him sweetly. Oswald hummed and pulled away and rolled onto his back, beckoning Ed over to climb on top of him.

“Well baby, show Daddy what you got,” he challenged and watched the boyishly mischievous smirk on his husband's face, and noting how it was nothing like the predatory grin of the Riddler.

Ed’s insecurities melted away as he focused on leaving his own marks next to the ones his wife made on Oswald’s neck. Watching Oswald and Ostara had been both arousing and a revelation. He’d always felt the need to give back to his lovers, to please them, to please people in general. Over time he’d learned that was impossible and Oswald and Ostara had helped him accept that most people couldn’t appreciate how unique Ed was.

His spouses had spent so much time picking up all the sharp broken pieces of Edward Nygma and putting them back together into something new and beautiful that Ed had almost forgotten that Ostara had loved Oswald for years. That Oswald had felt the same but unsure of his sexuality and his ability to show love. Edward may have helped bring them together, but he’d been unknowingly selfish. Now though he felt confident and able to withstand the disdain of the lesser minded.

His occasional episode showed that there were still cracks in his psyche, that he wasn’t fully capable of ignoring the demons of his past. But he didn't always have to, and he was slowly starting to accept that he might occasionally need help from his loves to keep the darkness at bay. As his mouth drifted from Oswald’s neck to his chest, sucking gently at his dusky pink nipples, Ed decided that he would get better at allowing time for Oswald and Ostara. There would always be plenty of moments like this where he could show one or both his spouses his gratitude.

“Edward, I can tell you're distracted,” Oswald teased, yanking his hair playfully.

“Not this time, this time I’m thinking about how best to make you squirm and beg.” Ed slides farther down until he’s level with Oswald’s cock, he pauses for a moment and closes his eyes tightly as he senses a warm feeling building in his stomach. It was a familiar feeling, one he has been able to keep locked down, but today it's stronger. He knows what's to come and battles with himself to keep the darkness back, but his slight jealousy of Oswald and Ostara making love together is a lot more prominent than he had thought. He never gets this way when they have sex and he knows and understands how much they both need more time together, but something deep down inside him was struck violently hard and it awoke.  

Oswald breathes heavily with anticipation and buried his hands in Edward's hair. “Are you gonna suck Daddy’s cock, baby?” He asks, as his cock steadily rises back to full attention, and he slowly pushes down on the back of Edward's head.

Edward suddenly pulls Oswald's hands off his head and slams them down on the mattress. He pops his head up and glares down at Oswald with darkened eyes. They're a lot darker than his spouses are used to seeing before they fuck him, but he's not the one getting fucked tonight. “I'm not your baby,” he snarls through clenched teeth, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. “And you're not my Daddy,” he adds, slowly caressing his right hand up Oswald's chest and quickly brings it down, scratching his nails over Oswald's pale flesh—leaving behind thin angry red lines.

Oswald cries out, body shivering in response. He opens his eyes wide and looks up at Ed who is towering over him dominantly. He notices the change in his husband’s eyes—two sparkles of light inside them, two souls. Edward's darkness has come to play with him.

This isn't the first time this side of Edward has shown himself during their games—Oswald and Ostara know it wouldn't be the last. They welcome this part of Edward and accept him as their husband as well. They know he will never hurt them and that he loves them as much as they love him.

Oswald turns to Ostara after sensing the new presence in their husband. “Eddie has come to play with us tonight.” He quickly grabs Edward by the wrists and lays his hands flat on his chest. “Do it again,” he begs to feel the burning sensation of Edward scratching him once more.

Ostara crawls up to the men and takes Edward by the chin to get a closer look into his eyes. She smiles brightly when she sees the other light in them. Eddie hasn't been around for quite some time. She wonders what brought him to the surface, but she knows they can’t really talk about it until he's gotten what he wants. “Hey you,” she finally greets him.

Edward pulls her hand down from his chin, covers her face with his palm, and shoves her just hard enough that she falls back onto the mattress—legs flying up into the air.

She can't help but giggle when her back hit the bed.

“You wait your turn,” he orders, pointing down at her.

“Yes, Eddie.” She picks herself up, licking her lips, and scoots back against the headboard to get herself out of the way.

“I'm your Daddy tonight.” He turns his attention back to Oswald. “I'm Daddy to fucking both of you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Oswald and Ostara reply together.

Edward grins darkly down at Oswald. “This one's going to hurt a little more,” he says, rubbing Oswald's chest and digs one finger into his skin before swiftly scratching the surface deep enough to draw blood.

“Ah, fuck!”, Oswald shouts, his cock much harder than moments ago. “Yes, Daddy… Oh, yes!”

“I know what the fuck you like.” Edward leans in and licks the blood from Oswald's chest, feeling his lover trembling under him. He takes hold of his cock and presses his against Oswald’s, rubbing their leaking tips against each other. “Oh, yes, and you like that too.” He holds their cocks together and strokes them both.

“Yes, Daddy, yes I like that.”

“I know you do—” he laps up another stream of blood pushing to the surface of Oswald's skin—”but that's all you get for now.” He drops both of their cocks and sits back up on his knees between Oswald's legs.  He lifts Oswald’s left leg, so that he doesn't hurt the right, and pulls it across the other side of Oswald's body so that he flips onto his stomach.

A surprised squeak leaves Oswald's lips as he suddenly turned over like a goddamn steak. Ostara laughs at the stunned look on Oswald’s face and the surprised noise that he’d made.

Hearing her girlish giggling makes Oswald flush a deeper shade of red and pout petulantly.

“It's okay, little Ozzie,” Edward says, positioning himself back between Oswald's legs. “Daddy's gonna take good care of you.” He grabs Oswald by the hips and yanks his ass up into the air.

Oswald bends his knees under his body but keeps his upper body down on the bed and he holds a pillow underneath him.

Edward gazes down at that voluptuously smooth ass and slams both hands upon it. “Mmm… Oswald.” He licks the drool from his lips as he rubs his hands over the surface. “You're making Daddy very hungry.”

Oswald gasps when his cheeks are abruptly pulled apart. “Is Daddy gonna eat me?”, he asks, whimpering, slowly swaying his ass teasingly.

“Yes, he is...and you're gonna shut up while he eats.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Before he gets down to eating that gorgeous pink hole, which is winking with anticipation of his tongue, Edward gazes up at Ostara and beckons her closer with a motion of his finger. “Come here, sweet-pea.”

She crawls up to him and she takes a sharp breath when he takes her by the nape of the neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss. Their teeth clack together in his haste and he forces his tongue into her mouth.

He lets her go by pulling them apart and lightly taps her right cheek with an open palm. “Are you my good girl?”, he whispers.

She swallows hard and licks the taste from her lips before answering. “Yes, Daddy.” She nods.

“Then prove it to me and show me that you know what Daddy wants.” He turns back to Oswald and spreads his cheeks open again.

Ostara dips her right hand between her legs and fingers her drenched, cum-stained pussy, slathering her fingers with her sex. “Ah…”, she moans softly, body shivering when she grazes over her clit. She then removes her slickened hand and smears it over Oswald's exposed ass hole.

“You are a good girl,” Edward praises her. “You know I can't eat without tasting you too.”

“Yes, Daddy, I know.”

Edward looks back at her with a toothy grin. “You missed a spot.”

She promptly pushes her pussy coated finger inside Oswald's ass—causing Oswald's body to stiffen as he whines with pleasure.

“That's enough,” he says and she removes her finger. Edward then brings her hand to his lips and he sucks them clean. “Mmm,” he hums as he slips her fingers from his lips and his cock twitches between his thighs. “Now go back to time out.”

“Yes, Daddy.” She returns to her place by the headboard.

He gripped tightly at Oswald's cheeks, keeping them open wide just for him. He leans into Oswald, smelling the scent of their wife in his crevice and Edward flicks his tongue over that hole. "Mmm....", he hums and closes his hands around Oswald's cheeks—his fingers turning white under the pressure.

Oswald's body vibrates when he feels that hot muscle groping his skin. He'd cry out Eddie's name if only he was allowed to, but he knows his Daddy loves to enjoy his meal in peace. So that's what he’ll try to make sure that he gets. Oswald buries his face in the pillow, letting out his moans to be muddled into it instead. Hopefully, it helps him stay quiet enough that he doesn't have to be punished, but punishment from Eddie is always the good pain.

Edward straightens his tongue then dips it inside, flicks it and bobs his head back and forth—fucking Oswald's delicious pussy flavored ass as deep as his tongue could reach. His cock hangs painfully hard between his legs as he scrapes his tongue up the length of Oswald's crack, realizing that he's made a mistake. Edward pops his head up from that hot, wet, surface and glares at Ostara as he licks his glistening lips. "Get back over here, sweet-pea," he commands thickly in a voice filled with a hunger to eat more of Oswald's round ass. "Time out is over."

  
  
She instantly complies taking her position behind Edward. She already knows what he wants, but she couldn't give it to him until he asked.

Edward peeks back at her from over his right shoulder, never removing his hands from keeping Oswald's cheeks open. "Are you still my good girl?"

"Yes, Daddy, always," she answers quickly, nodding her head.

"Then you know what I want."

"Yes, sir."

"Then what's fucking stopping you," he says and turns back to Oswald, burying his face nose deep in that ass.

Ostara turns and lays down on her back and scoots herself up between Edward's spread legs. Now that she's directly underneath him, she can fill her warm mouth with his thick drooling cock.

Edward whimpers against Oswald's hole when his cock is engulfed in her lips, but that doesn't stop him from eating and stretching Oswald thinner. With his tongue still inside, Edward adds a finger to prepare Oswald to take the thickness of his cock.

One finger quickly became two as Oswald's body relaxes and his ass stretches open with ease.

Edward closed his lips around the ring of nerves, kissing and sucking before blowing hot breath upon it, feeling Oswald trembling even more from the simulation. He pops his head up from between those cheeks and enters his husband with three thick digits.  "Ah...", he moans, watching his fingers disappear into Oswald's ass and feeling Ostara working his cock.

She takes him to the back of her mouth, nearly gagging on the pre-cum and saliva sliding down her throat. She quickly swallows before Edward notices her falter and decided to wake her up with a thrust of his hip. Which she wouldn't mind, but she isn’t quite ready for such a gift at the moment.

"Your ass is as greedy as a whore’s. It just eats my fingers whole, but I'm sure you'll still feel nice and tight around my dick," Edward grunted, as his girth trembles in Ostara's mouth. "Do you think you're ready for my cock?" He twists his wrist and then pumps his fingers inside, expertly hitting Oswald's prostate dead on.

“Ah! Ah!”, Oswald moans as he lifts his head from the pillow. Since Edward had asked him a question he knows it's okay to speak. “Yes, Daddy—” his body rocks forward when Edward drives his fingers inside of him deeper. “Ah, f-fuck!”, he shouts out in ecstasy and manages to finish his statement. “Y-Yes, Daddy, I am—I am r-ready for your b-big cock!”

“Beg for it, Ozzie.” He slams the tip of his fingers against Oswald's bundle of nerves again and again. “Beg for me to take my cock out of sweet-pea’s mouth and fuck you with it instead.”

“Oh, oh, fuck! P-please, Daddy, please!” Oswald begs desperately, rolling his hips to the impact of Edward's hand. “Please take your cock away from her and give it to me. I deserve it…. Ah! Ah!”, he cries out louder. “Fuck me, c-cum inside me! I—l need you to fuck me, Daddy…. Oh, shit…. My ass will feel better than her mouth.”

Ostara pauses from sucking Edward's cock when she heard Oswald's plead. So this is how it's going to be tonight; a battle for Eddie’s affection. Trying to one-up each other isn't anything new when it comes to giving this side of Edward what he wants. He loves it when they fight over him. However, Ostara's isn't going to let Oswald's comment get under her skin. She knows she could make Eddie cum right now if she really wanted to. Working his shaft and fingering his ass would do just the trick, and there would be nothing left for Oswald to take, but she's not feeling that petty tonight. So she allows Oswald to get away with his slick words for now, especially since she's going to pounding his ass into the mattress in a few moments anyway.

With another hard pump of his hand, Edward says, “Alright little Ozzie—” he slowly removes his hand from Oswald's ass—”since you asked so nicely.” He grips Oswald’s waist, then suddenly bucks his hips, pushing his cock further down Ostara’s throat and she chokes momentarily, but this isn't anything she can't handle. He does it again and again, fucking her face before slipping his cock out so she can finally breathe.

She takes a deep breath, gasping for air as she sits up from her position from underneath Edward. Edward gently shoves Oswald's ass, so that he collapses forward onto his stomach, giving Oswald a little time to recover from the penetration of his hand.

“You stay right there. I'm not done with you quite yet.”

Oswald's body trembles from the overstimulation as his sweaty face is pressed against a pillow. “Yes, D-D-Daddy,” he manages to stutter, breathless.

Edward then quickly crawls over to Ostara and rests his brow against her, as they both breath in each other's breath. “Are you alright?”, he asks.

“Yes, I'm fine,” she answers honestly.

“I don't mean to hurt you. You know that, right?” He kisses her tenderly on the lips.

“I know.” She cups his cheek, brushing her nose against his. Even this side of Edward cares about her. He cares about both of them. “It only sounded like I was being hurt, but I'm really okay.”

“You'll tell me the truth, right?”

“Yes, Daddy, I'd never lie to you.”

“That's my good sweet girl.” He kisses her again. “That's why I call you sweet-pea.”

“I love it when you call me that.”

“I know you do.” Presses their lips together again and nibbles on her lower lip before gently pulling away. “Alright, sweet-pea, why don't you go get that new toy we always talked about using and get it ready on that pretty little, thicc—” a devilish grin spreads on his face—“body of yours.” He could stay buried in the curves of her body all day, worshiping every inch, every stretch mark, and every freckle.

Ostara kisses him again and sucks on his bottom lip, lightly scraping it with her teeth before replying. “Yes, Daddy,” she whispers.

Ostara slid off the bed to the ‘toy’ chest to do what she was told. Edward turned away from what she was doing to Oswald. He grabs onto Oswald's hips and lifts his ass in the air just like he did before. “Does Daddy’s pretty little Arctic bird think he can stay like this or is your leg hurting?” Edward asked softly, always concerned about his loves and their comfort regardless of which personality was in control.

Oswald shifted a little and turned his head to face Edward, knowing the other wouldn't believe him unless he was able to see his expression, just like he had to look at Ostara when he asked if she was okay. “I'm a little sore, Daddy, but it's nothing I can't handle,” he answers honestly. “I promise to use the safe word if it starts hurting too much.”

Ed reached out and smoothed a hand down Oswald's back, feeling the trembling muscles under his touch. “You're a good boy, too. Always telling me the truth.” He leans forward, laying on Oswald's back, and takes his cock to push just the tip inside Oswald ass.

“Ah!”, Oswald moans and his arms almost buckle under him. It takes every bit of his willpower not to fall back so that every inch of Edward's cock is shoved up his ass. But his Daddy wouldn't approve of the proof of just how much of a whore he could be. Edward wouldn't approve of it at this moment at least.

“I think I want you on your back anyway,” Edward whispers in the shell of Oswald's ear, circling the wet tip of his cock around the shorter man’s fluttering asshole. “I want to see your face when I start fucking you. I want to see the look in your eyes as your ass is filled with my cock over and over again. I might even make you beg for me to stop, so I need to see that too.” He picks himself up from Oswald's back and removes his cock from between those warm cheeks. “Now turn around.”

Oswald rolls over and hooks his bad leg around Ed’s waist, holding the taller man close to him. Ed allows it, for now, but makes sure Oswald knows this type of behavior isn’t going to be allowed often by sharply tweaking his nipple.

Ostara rejoins them with her harness and their new dildo. The emerald green cock is extra long and bent in the middle like a ‘U’. Both sides of the silicone end in a wide, blunt tip, perfect for double-sided penetration.

“Go on, sweet-pea, put it in for Daddy,” Edward purrs, circling the tip of his wet cock around Oswald's properly stretched hole.

Sliding the longer side through the harness, she slides the thick toy back and forth across her folds, getting it slick with her and Oswald's combined release. Edward growls impatiently and Ostara shivers in delight, half tempted to provoke the beast inside her husband and see what he would do to her. However, they promised Ed whatever he wanted tonight and right now he wanted her to get ready for when they'd both be fucking Oswald.

The dildo was slightly wider and longer than the other ones they owned and Ostara reveled in the slight burn caused by the stretch. Slowly pulling it back out and sliding it back in until she found the perfect angle.

“Daddy, I-oh! I n-need help with the...mmmah straps,” she mewled, gyrating her hips lightly.

“So polite, asking Daddy for help.” He stops the teasing of Oswald's ass just to help her. “Come here, little one.” Shuffling closer Ostara let Ed fasten the straps around her wide hips and tighten them. “Now be a good girl and go wait over there until Daddy tells you otherwise.”

Returning to her spot by the headboard, she coats the exposed end of the toy with the lube she got from the box and covers Edward's cock with lube as well. Then crawls to the head of the bed she leaned back and did her best not to thrust down onto the silicone cock buried inside her. Daddy wouldn't like it if she came now.

Edward turned his attention from her and back to Oswald, who was staring up at him with wide eyes and squirming in anticipation. Leaning down he sucked Oswald's lower lip between his and nips it sharply, immediately soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. Oswald mewled and his hands twitched beside him where Ed's hand pinned them earlier.

“Go on, you can touch Daddy,” Ed purred. Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Ed practically melted as Oswald submitted to him, letting him dominate their kiss and whimpering in pleasure. His long, slender, fingers curled around Oswald's hips and pulled him closer and prompting him to wrap his other leg around his waist. He pulls away from the shorter man's lips, pleased with the bright red kiss swollen and flushed look on the other's face.

His eyes rove over his husband's body and stop on the marks left by his wife on his neck. A low growl slipped past his lips and his grip on the other tightened. Oswald gasped and bucked slightly before he could stop himself. Ed didn't react besides flexing his grip slightly.

Inside his head, he was warring with the desire to keep tightening his grip. To leave bruises shaped like his fingers, only his. The bright red lines on Oswald's chest had faded except for a few fresh scabs and Ed was tempted to bite and claw until he was a beautiful mess of pale skin, dark bruises, and crimson blood. But he also abhorred the idea of hurting his spouses for real and wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself.

Oswald’s hand cupped his cheek and brought him back to the present. “It's okay, Daddy. I can handle it.”

Ed swallowed nervously, but his fingers flexed eagerly against Oswald's hips. He took a deep breath to center himself again and leaned forward to bury his face in Oswald's neck and breath in his husband's scent. His fingers flexed again before tightening, turning white under the strain, and his nails bit into flesh.

A groan of pleasure mixed with pain left Oswald's lips and he threw his head back, inviting Ed to leave more marks on his neck. Tongue scraping against bruised flesh he imagined he could still taste Ostara, as he worked his way down to Oswald's collarbone. His hands left Oswald's hips and dragged his nails up his sides and back down as he bit down hard.

“Ah! Fuck, Daddy!”

Ignoring the twinge in his gut at the slight tang of cooper he moved to Oswald's shoulder and bit down there too. Pulling away he smirked at the bright red nail marks and forming bruises. The bite on his collarbone was bleeding slightly and Oswald was shaking with pleasure. “Okay?”

“Yes! Please, Daddy, fuck me,” he begged.

Edward didn't answer but he did lift Oswald's hips and line himself up to Oswald's entrance. Thrusting lightly, he teased his twitching channel before thrusting inside with one sharp move.

“Ah!”, Oswald moaned when Edward buried his cock deep inside him. “Oh yes! Daddy!”

Edward groaned deeply when Oswald cried out and he pumps his lube slickened cock a little faster up his husband's ass. "Still so tight," Edward groaned and rammed his cock deeper into him, feeling Oswald's body quiver with overstimulation. “I knew you'd still be tight around my cock.”

Oswald's toes curled every time Edward thrust against him, working that wet shaft in and out of him as he clenches his warm walls around Edward's thickness. “Ah, ah, mmm…. You're-you're so big, Daddy.”

“I know that,” Edward grunts, fucking Oswald hard into the mattress, stretching his ass wider to take two cocks. He moans and pants as his skin turned a bright shade of pink, every inch of his body flooding with heated passion and he slams his cock vigorously between Oswald's cheeks again and again.

“Ungh,” Oswald groaned in ecstasy, closing his eyes as his balls began to tremble. Every slam again his ass makes his cock pulsate rapidly at the base, signaling that his release is drawing nearer. “I'm… Ah!... I'm gonna cum, Daddy,” he whispers, knowing that he can't cum now. “But I won't… I p-promise I won't!” Daddy isn't finished playing with him yet.

“Ah... Fuck!" Edward removed his cock from Oswald, hammers it on the other man's balls before re-entered him hard and swift. “I know you won't cum.” He clenched his jaw—feeling that hole fluttering around his cock—and jerked his hips, again and again, penetrating that ass deep.

"Ah... Yes! More, Daddy, more!" Oswald shouted and Edward continued to service what he needs. The repeated pounding into him had Oswald panting heavily, whining at Edward as his imminent release grew closer and closer. His thighs began to tremble, and he clenched repeatedly around Edward in an attempt to milk him to completion, but he knows Edward isn't going to cum. Not yet at least.

Balls deep inside of Oswald, Edward's body starts to quivers as he draws closer to his release. Rather than going any further, Edward quickly pulls out, pre-cum dripping from Oswald's ass that suddenly pulses around the emptiness. “That's my good boy,” he pants and smacks Oswald on the ass, leaving behind a red imprint on his pale flesh.

“Th-Thank you, Daddy.” Oswald's legs feel like gelatin and they slide from Ed's waist. “You—Y-You always f-fuck me so g-good,” his teeth clatter as his speaks and his body quivers.

Still sitting at the head of the bed, Ostara watched everything trying not the grind down on the toy inside her. “I hope you didn't break him, Daddy,” she says.

“He’s not broken.”

“He looks broken.”

“He's not. He just needs to recharge.” Edward takes hold of his cock and circles his thumb around the tip before sliding his hand up and down the shaft showily. “Now you come here.”

Ostara sits up on his knees and crawls over to Edward, face to face. She grazes her hand down his sweaty chest and makes her ways to his cock, but Edward stops her from gripping him.

“No, sweet-pea, I'm gonna stroke your cock instead.” He removed his hand from himself, slathers it with more lube, and wraps it around the toy between her legs, pumping it inside her.

“Ah!”, she cries when the blunt end hits the back of her walls. “Ah, ah, ah,” moans each time the head slams inside her.

“You make such pretty sounds.” He strokes his hand one more time, sending the toy deep inside her and relishes in her angelic songs of pleasure. After drawing out what he wants from her, he sits down on the bed with his legs spread apart and gestures for her to join him.

She sits between his legs, facing him with her legs wrapped around his back and her arms around his neck. She kisses him softly, twisting her fingers in the short hairs on the back of his head, gyrating her hips so that the exposed end of the double dildo grinds against his cock.

Strength finally returns to Oswald and he picks himself up and joins his two spouses. He stands on his knees beside them, rubbing their backs and places sweet kisses on each of their shoulders.

“I think Oswald is ready for us,” Edward murmurs on her lips, then lifts his head from hers to catch Oswald's lips against his own. “Are you sure you're ready, baby?”, he whispers.

“Yes, Daddy, I'm ready.”

Edward nibbles on his sweet lips a little more before turning his attention back to Ostara. Cradling the small of her back with one hand, Edward lays his other hand flat between her large breasts and eases her down onto her back between his spread legs, slowly sliding his hand down her stomach as she unfolds her legs from around his back.

She now lays with her legs over his thighs, silicone dildo pointing straight at the ceiling, as he shimmies a little closer so that his cock can be as close to her as it can for when he lays down on his back.

Oswald closes a loose fist around Edward's leaking cock as he kisses his lips again, gliding his hand over the shaft as he guides Edward to lay down, mirroring Ostara. He then peppers little kisses down Edward's neck, chest, and stomach until he reaches that little-trimmed mound of dark curls between Edward's legs. He brings his lover's cock to his lips and traces it over them so that the cum coats them like lipstick. He flicks his tongue over the head as he takes hold of the toy strapped on Ostara and presses it against Edward's cock so that they touch as he takes them both into his warm, damp, mouth.

Bobbling his head up and down their shafts sends the sex toy pushing back and forth inside Ostara, hitting that same stop again and again. “Oh, Oswald,” she moans, curling her toes. “I can't wait to see how pretty you are bouncing on top of us.”

Edward is already missing the sensation of that tight wet crevice hugging his manhood. Now it will be tighter with two cocks crammed inside. “I can't wait anymore,” Edward grunts impatiently. “I think it’s time for you to hop on top.”

Oswald circles his tongue around Edward's thick cock again then slaps it against Ostara’s dildo before giving a response. “Yes, Daddy.” he takes the lube and spreads more on both of their cocks and immediately rises to his feet, hard cock swinging freely with his movements, and he stands over Ostara and Edward.  He puts his right leg on the other side of them so that he's standing with their cock just under him. He faces Edward as he starts to crouch, lowering his ass to meet with their cocks. He holds one of his cheeks open and he takes both cocks in his other hand. Ostara helps by sitting up and spreading open Oswald’s other cheek so that they can enter him smoothly.

Oswald squats down lower and slowly sinks down, stuffing both cocks up his ass. Oswald hisses through his teeth as both cocks press against the tight ring of muscle and start slowly sliding inside. It's a tighter fit than he thought it would be and he pauses with just a few inches inside.

Edward groans as his husband's ass clenches almost painfully tight around him. Oswald whimpers a little and lets go of the cocks he's holding to grasp his other ass cheek, pushing Ostara's hand out of the way. Unable to help it, he twitches his hips and feels himself slide in a fraction deeper.

The whine he receives from Oswald has a sharp edge to it and Ed freezes, wondering if maybe he should have stretched his husband more. “Are you ok, Ozzie?”

“Hnnn...y-yes,” he moans, not all convincing. “It's just...a tight fit.” Taking a few deep breaths Oswald bends over and spreads his legs a bit more, spreading himself even thinner and sinking down a little further. It takes a few more minutes of starting and stopping and a little more lube before they're fully inside him.

Oswald is shaking, ass clenched tight around the two of them, and still painfully erect. Edward runs a gentle hand up his thigh and watches Ostara mirror the move by stroking his hip.

“Still ok, Pretty Bird?”, she asks.

“My knee….I need to….”

Ostara bends her knee so that Oswald is pressed against it, allowing him to shift his weight off his bad leg. “That better, sweetheart?” She coos.

“Yes...oh..fuck...this feels….agh!”

Edward has to fight not to jerk his hips as Oswald moves. The shorter man starts circling his hips slowly, getting used to the feeling of being so full.

Edward tests the waters, bucking his hips once and watching as Oswald's mouth drops open in a strangled scream.

His husband starts bouncing, lifting off a few inches before dropping back down. Impatient, Ed bends his legs and presses closer, grabbing at Oswald's hips and guiding him up and down his cock.

The more forceful thrusts move the other side of the dildo still buried inside Ostara. Her hips start grinding down on the silicone shaft inside her, angling her hips until it presses against a spot that makes her see stars. She brings her right hand up to her chest, pinching and twisting at her pebbled nibble—shooting more jolts of ecstasy through her body. She moans when the dildo thrusts up into Oswald and crashes back down, deepening its reach inside of her. She saturates the toy with the juices of her sex, feeling it's warmth slipping down her crack and pooling under her.

Still trying to keep a moderate pace, Edward doesn't start thrusting yet, but the feel of his wife's cock rubbing against his own and the smooth walls of his husband's ass are driving him wild.

“D-daddy, you can...ah! Please, f-fuck me. I'm fine, but...I..I want to c-cum, Daddy,” Oswald keens hand grasping desperately at Edward's where it's still holding his hip.

Growling low in his throat Edward plants his feet flat on the bed and gives one sharp thrust upward. Both his spouses call out and Ed takes that as his queue to keep going. Oswald is still tight around them but his fluttering muscles slowly loosen and the pre-cum leaking from Ed’s cock makes it easier to thrust up into him.

Oswald isn't even doing anything anymore, content to let his spouses knees support most of his weight as he grinds down against the frantic thrusts of his wife and the brutal lunges of his husband. One particularly sharp thrust hits his prostate and Oswald is forced to bend forward, collapsing under the intensity of white-hot inferno burning inside him.

Oswald's sudden movement forces Ed to slide out of the euphoric grip of his husband and he thrusts against his wildly fluttering entrance a few times before slipping back in. Ostara whines desperately trying to work her side of the dildo against her sweet spot only to have it thrusted in a different direction by either Ed or Oswald's uncoordinated movements.

Frustrated she pulls out and untangles herself from her husbands.

“Wh-Hey!" Edward barks. "You said whatever I wanted.”

“Oh don't worry Daddy, you'll still get what you want, but I want to come too," she explains.

Smacking Oswald's ass playfully she helps him resituate so that he's resting on Ed's hips before lining herself back up and thrusting in. Just in case the toy is maneuvered in a position where she isn't getting all the pleasure she’s well deserved, Ostara loosens one side of the strap just enough to get her hand under the harness and stimulates her clit—never stopping her thrust up in Oswald's greedy ass. “Ah, yes,” she purrs softly, stroking her fingers between the wet lips of her pussy, no longer feeling deprived of pleasure.

“Bossy bitch. Daddy doesn't remember saying you could do that,” Ed growled.

“I don't hear you complaining either.” Now that she had more control over her thrusts she was able to hit the bundle of nerves in Oswald's ass.

“Ah! F-ah!” Oswald's arms collapse under him and he falls forward onto Edward's chest with a thump.

With both his spouses working in tandem to stimulate his prostate Oswald has trouble forming a coherent thought, so trying to convey how close he is out of the question. Instead, his mouth hangs open in a string of cries and whimpers. “D-d-mmmm….cl-cl-OH!”

Edward ignores the garbled attempt at speech and instead grabs a fistful of his little bird's beautiful charcoal hair and yanks his head up. Edward's dark eyes meet the dazed glassy sea colored eyes of his husband and note the deep flush on his cheeks and the drool around his lips. “Good boy, Daddy's so proud of you. Taking D-Daddy's thick cock and my sweet-pea’s toy so well. Mmm, Daddy's pretty boy is all fucked ou-OU-oh fuck-out and limp,” Ed tried to growl smoothly, but his own approaching orgasm made his voice break. “Be a good whore and beg me to fill your ass with my cum.”

Ostara watched as Oswald worked his jaw. Recognizing the tone of voice that Edward used when giving an order, but clearly not comprehending. Not that she blamed him, if it was her in his position, getting fucked like this, she probably wouldn't either. Ed definitely is incapable of even this much when he's getting a good fucking.

However, this darker version of her husband is impatient and brings a hand down on Oswald's ass, demanding a response. Her fingers work faster against her clit and the motion of her hips shifts from thrusting inside Oswald to grinding herself against the toy inside her. “D-Daddy, I'm...I can't...Agh! Shit, oh shit, fuck!”

Edward stills his thrusts, much to the displeasure of his husband.

“Sweet-pea, did you just do what I think you did?” He snarls.

“Y-y...I didn't mean…-”

“You fucking came already? Well, guess what baby girl, you're going to keep going. I didn't give you permission to do that and poor Ozzie here isn't done yet. So you're going to keep fucking him with me until he comes, do you understand?”

“Y-yes Daddy.” Despite how over-sensitive she feels she starts moving again. Slowly at first but picking up speed to avoid another lecture from Daddy.

Edward turns his attention back to Oswald, dropping his voice to a deceptively sweet croon. His thrusting slows to gentle rocking, both to rile Oswald up and to prevent himself from coming before he gets what he wants. “Daddy’s sorry about that. Some people are just so impatient and can't wait their turn,” the last part is growled out. “Now, go on, be a good boy and ask Daddy real nice to fill you up.”

“D-d-ah-ah….mmmm,” Oswald starts before whimpering. There are tears in the corner of his eyes and he's shaking like a leaf.

Ostara can feel her thighs quaking and her whole body tightening as another small orgasm goes through her, even without her fingers playing with her clit. She's too overstimulated and she's not sure how much longer she can go like this before she's in the same state her husband is in.

“Just say please, that's all. Go on, pretty bird, sing for Daddy.”

“P-p-please. Daddy, pl-pleas, come i-i-in me,” he sobs out slowly.

“Good boy,” Ed purrs and moves both hands to Oswald's ass and spreads them apart.

With his feet flat against the mattress and his hands spreading Oswald as thin as possible he starts fucking up into his husband, putting as much force as possible into each lunge. Oswald chokes on a scream, biting down hard on Ed's shoulder to muffle it.

“Fuck! Ah, Ozzie!” Pain mixes with pleasure and drives Edward on. Hips losing rhythm as he savagely chases his release.

Oswald, in a moment of either desperation or clarity, clamps down on his throbbing cock, sporadically clenching and unclenching to milk Ed of his release. And it works, Ed sits up, forcing Ostara to slide out of her husband and promptly collapse to the side.

Wrapping his arm tight around the shorter man's waist he holds Oswald against him as he grinds into his husband's twitching channel and spills his release.

“Yes! Ozzie, f-fuck!” He yells, burying his head against Oswald's collarbone.

Dropping one hand on Oswald's leaking cock his knuckles brush against the throbbing, leaking shaft and Oswald comes. He comes hard with a weak scream and a sob, trembling against Ed's chest.

“Shhhh, that's it. Good boy. Daddy's got you, shhhh,” Ed soothes, waiting for his husband's shaking to lessen.

Gently depositing his beloved onto the mattress next to him he moves over to Ostara and helps her remove the harness and dildo. Ostara whimpers a little as the saturated toy is removed and Ed scrambles to soothe her. “Are you ok, sweetie?”

“Yeah, mmm...sore is all,” she mutters crawling over to Oswald and cuddling into his side.

Edward gets up and goes to the bathroom and pauses inside to meet his reflection's eyes. The worst of the darkness is fading but he's not entirely back to himself yet. Taking a steadying breath he wets a cloth to clean them up with and gets two paper cups of water and the pain pill for Oswald’s leg.

Ostara opens one bleary eye to clumsily take the cup from Ed and downs the contents then promptly crumples the cup and tosses it.

“Ostara!”, Edward says shocked.

“We'll clean in the morning," she argues back. "Now shut up and come cuddle.”

Ed's about to protest when Oswald's fingers stroke his arm.

“You owe me some TLC. My ass is sore and I'm tired.”

“I bet Eddie's ass is always sore if this is what he goes through every time," Ostara jokes. "So suck it up, sweetheart.”

Oswald responds with a snort and a middle finger in the air. Ed laughs, feeling himself settle back into reality properly.

“Here, take your pill." Edward passes Oswald the little white pill. "Let me wipe up my mess and then we'll cuddle.”

It takes some prodding but eventually Oswald lets him have his way, glaring moodily the entire time, the effect is ruined by his mussed hair, sleepy gaze, and well-fucked look. Pressing a tender kiss to his husband's forehead Ed makes short work of wiping both of his spouses down.

Tossing the cloth into the hamper across the room with a wet plop, Ed settled in on Oswald's other side. Normally he lays between them, soaking up all the love and comfort they can give. But tonight he wants them to have some cuddle time with themselves and Ostara smiles sweetly at him before snuggling tighter against Oswald.

“Good night, sweetheart,” she whispers kissing Oswald's cheek and then leaning over to kiss Ed. “Night, angel.”

“G’night, love, darling,” referring to Ostara and Ed respectively.

Smiling far too brightly for the exhaustion slowly seeping into him, Ed kisses them both one last time, huffing in amusement when he notices they're both already sleeping. “Night, my sweetie, and my little bird.”


End file.
